Serves You Right!
by Rinalira Hikaru
Summary: Hampir setiap hari, Levi menghamburkan uang dan waktunya dengan para wanita penghibur di klub malam hingga sering tidak masuk kerja. Kenny pun akhirnya mencari cara untuk membuat putranya itu datang ke kantor./Ditulis untuk event [Levi Song Fest 2016] Tema, Prompt: R&B - Uptown Funk (tanggal 20 Desember 2016)/Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin adalah hak milik Isayama Hajime.


Disclaimer: Attack on Titan ©Isayama Hajime. Merupakan hak cipta komikus, saya cuma meminjam karakter

Pair: Levi x Petra

Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Romance

Rating: T

Status: Completed

* * *

Serves You Right!

.

Kenny membanting ponselnya geram. "Brengsek ... si cebol itu tidak mengangkat. Oi Berner, panggil Hoover kemari!"

"M, maaf Tuan. Berthold Hoover kemarin menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri. Jadi mulai hari ini dia sudah tidak bekerja lagi," jawab Berner terbata-bata.

"Apa?! Ditambah dia berarti sudah empat kali cebol sialan itu ganti sekretaris. Bahkan dia tidak datang ke rapat tadi pagi," kata Kenny kesal. Ia menggaruk kepalanya gusar. Kenapa putranya sering sekali bersikap seenaknya sendiri? Gara-gara sikapnya itulah, terpaksa pria jangkung itu menggantikan Levi presentasi. Biar berkas yang diberikannya lengkap pun, tetap saja perbuatan anak itu tidak bertanggung jawab. Semakin dipikir malah makin membuatnya emosi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar ia mau menampakkan diri di kantor?

Sekarang Kenny harus segera mencari sekretaris baru untuk putra semata wayangnya. Tetapi siapa lagi yang mau? Satu kantor yang mengetahui kelakuan Levi pasti menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya. Padahal perusahaannya memberi gaji besar, jika ada yang mampu menyeret bocah itu hadir dalam setiap rapat maupun makan malam dengan kolega. Sayang reputasinya yang terkenal hobi mangkir demi kencan dengan para gadis, membuat semua mantan sekretarisnya tidak sanggup. Siapapun yang tahan bersamanya, hanyalah perempuan panggilan dengan tarif perjam di klub-klub malam.

Ketika terlintas kata _perempuan_ , pria tua itu mengambil kembali _handphone_ yang sebelumnya dia banting. Lalu mencari-cari kontak seseorang untuk dihubungi. Seperti mendapat oasis, ia begitu antusias ketika panggilannya tersambung dan diangkat.

"Halo Kenny, tumben menelepon. Bagaimana kabarmu?" jawab panggilan itu ramah.

"Hai Ral, aku cukup baik. Akan lebih baik lagi kalau kau mau bertemu denganku hari ini. Sekalian bawa anak gadismu juga."

.

.

.

Semua orang mendadak berdiri rapi saat seseorang masuk gedung kantor. Mereka memasang wajah tersenyum semeyakinkan mungkin.

"Selamat pagi, Pak Presdir," sapa semuanya serentak.

Mata hitamnya melirik sekilas para pegawai yang menyapa, namun tidak membalas salam mereka. Pria itu terus berjalan ke elevator menuju ruang kerjanya.

Begitu sampai, dia disambut oleh wajah jengkel Kenny.

"Wajahmu buruk sekali, Tua Bangka," sahut Levi.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin?"

"Bermain _golf_ , kencan, minum, lalu—"

"Hah, pantas saja tagihan kartu kreditmu bisa sebesar ini!" bentak pria tua itu lalu melemparkan amplop yang sudah dibuka. "Dua ratus ribu dolar! Aku sampai meminta bank mencetak rekam belanjamu. Berhentilah menghamburkan uang untuk membelikan hadiah kepada para wanita penghiburmu!"

Levi meletakkan tas di atas meja lalu duduk sambil menatap ayahnya risih. "Berisik sekali kau, Orang Tua. Bukankah sudah kututupi semuanya dengan keuntungan penjualan produk rancanganku?"

"Kau bahkan tidak datang dalam rapat kemarin. Pokoknya hari ini kau harus datang makan malam membahas perekrutan sekretaris barumu!"

Mata hitam putranya melirik Kenny enggan. "Pilih saja orang yang kau suka. Aku tidak peduli siapapun yang menjadi sekretarisku, toh akhirnya akan berhenti juga."

Kenny semakin jengkel mendengarnya. Tapi jawaban Levi sesuai dengan rencananya. Kita lihat apa cebol hidung belang ini akan masuk dalam jebakannya.

.

.

.

Suasana Restoran Rouge malam ini tampak sepi. Walau tempat ini adalah restoran berbintang, namun di hari biasa Levi tetap harus meminta mantan sekretarisnya melakukan reservasi sehari sebelumnya. Beruntung sekali, mendekati waktunya berkunjung dia masih bisa memesan tempat disana. Hari ini, pria itu sedang bosan mengencani gadis di klub malam. Jadi, ia mencari selingan dengan perempuan yang _setara_. Sebenarnya mau tempatnya berkelas atau biasa, selama wanita itu _bersih_ akan langsung diboyongnya ke hotel.

Levi tampak sedang duduk sendirian di sudut meja restoran. Dipikir-pikir, tidak biasanya orang tua itu tak terlalu mendesaknya. Dia paham betul karakter seorang Kenny Ackerman, si tua bangka yang tidak akan berhenti memaksanya hingga menampakkan diri barang semenit. Apa dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu?

Lamunan Levi buyar ketika seseorang menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu, Tuan. _Romanée-Conti[1]_ pesanan ada sudah siap—" kata _sommelier[2]_ tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengambil pembuka sumbat _wine_. Dia tampak kepayahan membukanya. Apa dia pegawai baru? Tapi seharusnya pelayan biasa pun mampu membuka tutupnya. Selain itu kenapa wanita ini tidak fokus? Levi jadi risih, gara-gara gadis bermata oranye ini terus-terusan mencuri pandang.

"Jangan menatapku, lihat botolnya. Cepat buka dan tuangkan _wine_ -nya, Perempuan Mesum," ujar pria itu kesal.

Gadis berambut pendek ini gelagapan, "M, maafkan saya, Tuan!"

Akhirnya karena terburu-buru, dia berhasil membuka sumbat _wine_. Celakanya setelah itu, tangan kanannya goyah hingga menjatuhkannya ke meja. Gadis itu bersyukur botolnya tidak pecah. Namun peristiwa yang lebih buruk terjadi. Gara-gara menarik terlalu kuat, sebagian cairannya membasahi celana dan jas orang yang ia layani. Wajahnya sontak pucat pasi.

"Oi, kau tahu berapa harga _wine_ yang kau tumpahkan itu?" ujar Levi dingin.

Gadis itu tambah panik, "S, saya benar-benar minta maaf, Tuan. Saya akan segera menggantinya—"

"Jual diri pun kau belum tentu mampu membelinya. Lihatlah, kau bahkan menumpahkannya ke jas dan celanaku. Aku harus bicara pada manajer restoran ini. Sebutkan namamu!"

"Sa, saya mohon jangan bilang pada manajer! Saya berjanji akan mengganti _wine_ dan jas milik Tuan—"

"Panggil aku Levi," jawab pria itu datar. Diperhatikannya _sommelier_ ini dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Wajahnya tidak buruk, gaya rambut memang biasa saja tapi begitu serasi dengan parasnya yang manis. Jarang-jarang menemukan tipe perempuan seperti ini di restoran dan klub malam manapun. Sesekali mencicipi gadis baik-baik akan mengobati kebosananmu dengan wanita kaya agresif maupun murahan.

"Sebutkan namamu," tanya Levi sekali lagi.

Gadis itu berujar lirih, "P, Petra ..."

"Baiklah Petra, bilang pada manajermu kau pulang lebih awal. Kalau kau sebut namaku, mereka pasti mengizinkanmu pulang."

"Anda ingin mengajak saya kemana?"

"Tempat _laundry_ ," jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

.

.

.

Saat mobil berhenti, gadis itu kebingungan. Gedung mewah puluhan lantai berdiri megah dihadapan mereka. Dari kaca mobil, dilihatnya orang-orang dengan penampilan elit berlalu-lalang. Seseorang berpakaian seperti sekuriti mendekati mobil dan membuka pintunya. Aroma pengharum sekarang bercampur dengan bau udara luar.

"Ini tidak tampak seperti tempat _laundry_ pakaian," ujarnya lirih.

Levi menyuruh Petra keluar mobil dan menariknya masuk ke dalam gedung. "Ya, kau tinggal menelepon petugasnya untuk mengambil pakaian kotor."

"Jadi ini dimana?"

"Apartemenku."

"Jadi anda ingin mengencaniku?" tanya Petra iseng.

"Menidurimu," jawab Levi enteng.

Wajah gadis itu memanas mendengarnya. "Err, tapi ... bolehkah aku mandi dulu?" tanyanya lirih.

Biasanya begitu memasuki kamar, Levi akan langsung menyerang wanita yang dia kencani. Namun untuk gadis ini berbeda. Ia tak boleh membuatnya ketakutan. Sayang sekali, padahal tidak buruk juga _bermain_ di kamar mandi. Yah, mereka berdua juga sudah di dalam ruangan. Tinggal selangkah lagi untuk memilikinya, asal bersabar menahan gairahmu.

Begitu selesai mandi, Levi menghampiri Petra ketika tengah memanaskan air di dapur.

"Ah, maaf seenaknya memakai dapurmu," sahutnya tersenyum. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, saya ingin membuatkan minuman untuk Anda. Kopi atau teh?" tawarnya.

"Teh saja," jawab pria itu.

"Benar juga. Saya lihat, dibanding kopi Anda lebih banyak menyimpan teh di lemari," kata Petra. "Tunggulah dulu di meja makan."

Saat gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan meraih kotak teh di kabinet atas, lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Salah satu tangan Levi mengarahkan wajah gadis itu ke samping. Ketika melihat mata hitam kelam, semu merah terulas pada pipi si gadis buruan. Sedetik kemudian, kecupan singkat mendarat di bibirnya.

"Kupikir kau akan langsung menyerangku di sini," gumam perempuan itu.

Detik itu juga, Levi membalik tubuh dan mendesak Petra bersandar ke kabinet bawah. Sembari memegang wajahnya, pria itu memulai dengan mengecup lembut bibir yang ranum. Ketika gadis ini membuka mulut, kesempatan itu dipakainya untuk menyusupkan lidah ke dalam.

Levi sedikit bereaksi ketika Petra menggerakkan lidah membalas ciumannya. Bahkan meraba rambut belakang dan memeluk erat bahunya. Pria itu kemudian mengeksploitasi langit-langit mulut. Saliva mulai tumpah mengaliri dagu. Dia makin bersemangat. Tangan yang memeluk pinggang, perlahan turun ke paha menaikkan kaki Petra dan mendorongnya hingga naik ke meja kabinet. Gadis itu mengerang pelan, terdengar deru napasnya yang terengah menangani lumatan ganas.

Waktu bibir mereka berpisah, benang saliva terjalin sampai Petra menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Dia mengatur napasnya, wajah itu terlihat panas berpeluh. "Anda pandai berciuman," ujar Petra setengah berbisik.

"Kau juga tampak biasa menerima ciuman," balas Levi.

"Saya dulu pernah berpacaran. Walau sekarang sedang melajang—ahn!" refleks Petra mengerang ketika Levi mengigit telinganya.

"Sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

"Tidak lebih dari ciuman," jawabnya tersenyum. Dia kembali mengerang saat Levi menjilat lehernya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu menjerit semalaman. Dengan posisi kita sekarang, aku tinggal melucuti pakaianmu," bisiknya sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Petra.

Bunyi ketel air mengalihkan perhatian keduanya. Buru-buru gadis itu turun dari meja lalu mematikan kompor. Pria berambut hitam memperhatikan polahnya dengan seksama. Mulai dari mengambil teh, kemudian menyeduhnya ke teko yang telah Petra siapkan.

Sadar dipandangi, gadis itu meliriknya tersipu. "Saya ... belum pernah bercinta dengan lelaki manapun. Jadi—saya harap Anda tidak melakukannya di sini. Maukah Anda menunggu di kamar?" pintanya lirih.

"Kuharap kau tidak berencana untuk lari. Karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu," jawabnya sebelum berlalu.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Petra membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh. Dia menyodorkan salah satunya kepada Levi yang tengah membaca buku di ranjang. Pria itu meletakkan buku dan langsung menyesap tehnya.

"Saya ke kamar mandi dulu mengganti pakaian yang kotor ini dengan yang bersih," ujar Petra.

"Kenapa? Toh nanti bakal dilepas juga," ujar Levi di balik buku. Lalu dia pun akhirnya mengalah lagi begitu menangkap semu merah di wajah gadis itu. "Baiklah, kutunggu kau kembali."

Nyaris setengah jam berlalu, Petra belum keluar juga dari sana. Apa yang perempuan itu lakukan?

Sesekali dia mengucek mata, entah kenapa matanya begitu berat. Padahal pria ini adalah orang yang sanggup terjaga di malam hari, apalagi jika ada wanita tidur bersamanya. Buku yang dibacanya pun kini terasa begitu memuakkan sampai dia meletakkannya kasar. Ah, lebih baik ia tutup matanya barang sebentar. Lagipula kalau Petra keluar Levi pasti akan langsung terbangun.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Petra melihat pria itu terpejam. Pelan-pelan ia mendekat. Disampirkannya selimut hingga menutupi setengah tubuh Levi. Lalu dia mengambil teh di meja lampu dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Ketika memasuki kamar lagi Levi masih tertidur. Petra yang kini berseragam lengkap menghampiri tempat tidur pria itu. Diperhatikannya lekat wajah dengan rahang tegas dan cekung di matanya tanda kurang tidur.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Levi Ackerman," bisiknya.

.

.

.

Suara alarm membuatnya terbangun. Melihat angka jarum jam, pria itu terbelalak. Refleks ia melirik tempat tidur. Gadis itu tidak ada di sisinya. Saat diraba kasurnya terasa dingin. Apa saja yang terjadi malam tadi? Terakhir Petra izin ke kamar mandi, lalu setelah lama menunggunya dia malah—mengantuk?

 _Mungkin lebih baik aku ke kamar mandi mengganti pakaianku dengan yang bersih._

 _Darimana dia mengetahuinya? Padahal kami baru bertemu tadi malam,_ batinnya.

Perlahan Levi menyambungkan kronologi mulai dari mereka bertemu hingga membawa Petra pulang. Pertama Restoran Rouge adalah restoran berbintang, tidak masuk akal mempekerjakan _Sommelier_ yang tidak profesional. Betapa gadis itu yang tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun mengikutinya lalu langsung menembak kata kencan di belakang. Terlebih lagi, dia tahu Levi seorang maniak kebersihan padahal baru pertama kali bertemu.

Saat melihat meja kerja, tasnya ternyata terbuka. Padahal tadi malam masih tertutup rapi. Segera dia memeriksa dengan teliti isi di dalamnya. Berkas kantornya baik-baik saja. Namun dompetnya, seluruh uang beserta kartu kreditnya hilang. Namun terselip sebuah kartu kecil di bagian menyimpan kartu, ada tulisan di sana.

Begitu membaca isinya, Levi bergegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Ponsel Levi berbunyi, begitu melihat nama si tua bangka dia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Kau yang merencanakan semua ini kan, Orang Tua?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

Kenny terkekeh. "Wah ketahuan ya?"

"Ya, kau berhasil karena tahu aku takkan ragu membawa perempuan ke rumahku. Rubah betina itu pasti kauberi akses agar bisa keluar." Levi kemudian melanjutkan, "Dia mengambil semua uang dan kartu kreditku."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya agar kau mau kerja," balas ayahnya.

"Cara yang buruk untuk membuatku masuk kantor, Tua Bangka," jawab Levi sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

Waktu memasuki ruang kerja, dia sama sekali tak terkejut disambut oleh wanita yang menjebaknya tadi malam.

"Selamat pagi, Presdir Levi Ackerman. Perkenalkan, nama saya Petra Ral. Saya bekerja menjadi sekretaris Anda mulai hari ini," sapanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

* * *

[1] Salah satu merk _wine_ ternama dari Perancis. Dibuat dari jenis anggur bernama _Pinot Noir_. Harganya rata-rata USD20000

[2] Dibaca sommeliye, seseorang yang ahli dalam memilih anggur dan padu-padan makanan pendampingnya

* * *

Halo, Rinalira disini.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya membaca sampai akhir

Fanfiksi imi adalah _entry_ untuk event Levi Song Fest 2016. Ceritanya sempat dirombak padahal sudah dibuat jauh-jauh hari. Tapi syukurlah bisa jadi juga dan baru diposting di FFN setelah diposting terlebih dahulu di _wattpad_.

Seperti biasa, jika ada masuka seperti kritik, saran, atau _request,_ silakan disampaikan. Saya akan berusaha membalasnya ^^

Rinalira Hikaru


End file.
